videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrek's Fairytale Rumble
SFR is a 3D Free-roam fighting game for the Nintendo DS & 3DS. In a match, the battles are like the brawls in Power Stone 2 and Shrek Superslam. Modes Single Player Modes Story, Adventure, Training, Melee Multiplayer Modes Co-Op, Melee, Quest, King of the Hill Plot Once upon a time in a land far, far away, in a kingdom just down the road, there was a misunderstood ogre, a beautiful ogress, a talking donkey, a brave cat, a sweet-tasting gingerbread man, a handsome prince and all the others who all have wishes. Shrek wants to find out what a "Happly Ever After" means. Princess Fiona plan to get everyone to live happly ever after. Donkey just wanted to become a noble steed. Gingy wanted a nice vacation in Candyland. Puss in Boots just wanted to give his wish to the people. Prince Charming will also give his wish to the people & all the others just have 1 wish. Sensing a quiet desperation sweeping across the land, Artie decides to organise a tournament to entertain the masses and to possily decide whoose wish will be granted. And so... The Battle of the Heroes is about to begin. Characters In Story Mode, each character has a wish and must fight 7 opponents before facing the Fairy Godmother, the final boss of the game. Shrek He just set off on a quest to find out what a happly ever after means. Opponents: Puss in Boots, Ugly Stepsister, Lil' Witch, Prince Charming, Red Riding Hood, Thelonius, Donkey Ogre Fiona Her wish is to have everyone to live happly ever after without anyone's help. Opponents: Pinocchio, Gingy, Thelonius, Ugly Stepsister, Artie, Big Bad Wolf, Rumpelstiltskin Donkey Donkey wishes to become a noble steed. Opponents: Gingy, Ogre Fiona, Ugly Stepsister, Puss in Boots, Rumpelstiltskin, Big Bad Wolf, Shrek Puss in Boots Puss is on a quest to have the good people to repay for his good deeds. Opponents: Lil' Witch, Red Riding Hood, Gingy, Captain Hook, Ugly Stepsister, Prince Charming, Shrek Gingy He dreams of a peacful vacation in Candyland. Opponents: Red Riding Hood, Pinocchio, Rumpelstiltskin, Donkey, Shrek, Ogre Fiona, Puss in Boots Prince Charming Prince Charming is on a quest to make sure there was a happly ever after for everone. Opponents: Gingy, Ugly Stepsister, Puss in Boots, Shrek, Rumpelstiltskin, Donkey, Lil' Witch Pinocchio He just wanted to become a real boy Opponents: Ogre Fiona, Gingy, Shrek, Rumpelstiltskin, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Big Bad Wolf Ugly Stepsister Doris set out to find something to escape her own boring life. Opponents: Gingy, Big Bad Wolf, Donkey, Captain Hook, Shrek, Monsieur Hood, Prince Charming Human Fiona Sick of waiting to be rescued by her one true love, Fiona decides to find one herself. Opponents: Gingy, Monsieur Hood, Ugly Stepsister, Prince Charming, Donkey, Thelonius, Puss in Boots Lil' Witch Lil' Witch just wanted a good friend. Opponents: Shrek, Red Riding Hood, Gingy, Puss in Boots, Artie, Rumpelstiltskin, Donkey Thelonius On his quest to restore Duloc to her former glory, he decides to enter the contest in order to defeat Shrek and the gang. Opponents: Human Fiona, Monsiuer Hood, Prince Charming, Shrek, Artie, Rumpelstiltskin, Puss in Boots Red Riding Hood (Teenage) Her wish is to have peace. Opponents: Artie, Shrek, Ogre Fiona, Big Bad Wolf, Pinocchio, Lil's Witch, Ugly Stepsister Artie While hosting the tournament, he decide to spar with some fairytale folks before wishing for a happly ending to all. Opponents: Puss in Boots, Donkey, Gingy, Prince Charming, Human Fiona, Pinocchio, Shrek Big Bad Wolf Wolf just can't decide what he wish for but he entered the tournament to do some fun. Opponents: Thelonius, Shrek, Gingy, Monsiuer Hood, Prince Charming, Ogre Fiona, Red Riding Hood Monsiuer Hood After enjoying a life as a robber, He set out to steal the tournament's biggest prize: A chance to grant his wish to give his wish to the people. Opponents: Shrek, Human Fiona, Prince Charming, Captain Hook, Puss in Boots, Artie, Lil' Witch Captain Hook Tired of playing the villain, he wanted to become a hero. Opponents: Big Bad Wolf, Ogre Fiona, Gingy, Shrek, Artie, Puss in Boots, Prince Charming Rumpelstiltskin Having entered the tournament, Rumpel plan to trick the contestants into working for him. Opponents: Pinocchio, Thelonius, Shrek, Ogre Fiona, Gingy, Ugly Stepsister, Artie Gannon He's a special guset who wants to win the trophy prize. Opponets: Puss In Boots, Ugly Stepsister, Red Ridding Hood, Monsiuer Hood, Artie, Thenlonius, Human Finoa Enemies Critters Pumpkin, Frog, Snail, Rat, Spider, Parrot Villains Evil Gnome, Evil Tree, Knight, Archer, Peasant, Farmer, Elf, Troll, Skeleton, Cyclops, Frogman, Witch, Pirate, Peon, Guard, WA Student Bosses Villains Pirate Captain, Heavy Knight, Black Knight, Stone Warrior, Champion, Guard Captain Large Villains Hill Giant, Giant Toad, Dragon, Mongo, Giant Pumpkin, Ice Dragon, A Big Cyclops Fairy Godmother The Final Boss of the game! Gallery Screen shot 2012-01-07 at 1.16.26 PM.png|Artie Category:Shrek Category:Fighting Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games